


Wrath of the Furyans

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade)



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Intrigue, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Predestination, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddick learns of his fate and past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The leaders of the army that had killed millions and Necromonger priests knelt before Riddick.

And with each breath... with each passing second, Riddick could feel the crush of responsibility and destiny.

He wanted none of it.

Vaako had spoken the words first. But it was also his voice that rang out in a loud cry, "You keep what you kill!"

The room echoed with the Necromongers and they cried out, "You keep what you kill!"

Riddick silently stared at them from the throne. His eyes gazed over at Kyra's body. His fleeting redemption lay crumbled and colder than any Necromonger. The former Lord Marshall had killed her and taken her soul. He could feel Kyra there, clinging to the anger and disappointment of her short dance in the universe. Riddick didn't know how or why. He just knew she was there.

The Necromonger's cries began to die down and returned to silence. They moved back and away as Riddick walked towards Kyra. He knelt down beside her and kissed her. His tongue wiped away a trickle of blood from the side of her mouth. She tasted dead.

Riddick laid his hand onto her chest. He could feel her even closer. Whatever had gone by the name Jack and then Kyra was no longer in the empty vessel, but it was now even closer. Riddick could feel her accusations, her anger... her love.

"Never wanted ya dead," he whispered to her. He could feel her moving closer still. It was like nothing he had felt before. He could tell she would stay with him if he wanted her. Even in death she wanted him. Riddick rested his forehead against her’s and growled the command, "Keep what ya kill, but I don't wanna keep you."

And like the shadows that flickered on the edge of his sight, Kyra just flickered out. She left because he willed it. Whatever he had taken from the Lord Marshall gave him that power. It has been as simple as breathing.

Riddick picked Kyra's body up, her limbs hanging limply and head falling back. This wasn't her, but he needed to finish it.

"Vaako!" Riddick's voice growled out.

The Commander got to his feet and walked the short distance between them with his head held high. He was willing to meet his death with pride.

Vaako stood at attention before Riddick, his battle-axe still grasped in his hand. "My Lord?"

"What do you do with the dead, Vaako?"

"Whatever the Lord Marshall wills."

Riddick stepped closer and tilted his head to the side. "If I kill you, Necromonger, what would you want done with your body?"

Dame Vaako was watching. Her hand came up to her wrist and she pulled the torc she wore away. It was the sign that she was mated to Vaako. As the ornate torc fell to the floor, she had publicly declared that as far as she was concerned, they had separated their fates.

Vaako looked down at the delicate, shimmering bracelet down on the floor. It bore his symbol. He had given it to her because he thought she was worthy. And now in front of the Necromonger elite and the new Lord Marshall, she had declared him unworthy and a failure. The Lady met Vaako’s gaze and with a sneer crushed it under her foot.

To Riddick she had insulted him by doing this now. Now was Kira’s time, not this she-beast in pretty skin.

Vaako's cold mask never faltered. He looked back at Riddick with all eyes on him. His voice was clear and unwavering when he answered Riddick's question. "If the Lord Marshall allows it, I would like to meet the flames like all of the honoured dead. It is only you who have that right to judge." Vaako's eyes flickered back to his former companion. "No other."

"You're not dead yet. Take care of her." Riddick held out Kyra's body to Vaako.

The Commander set down his battle-axe and took the body into his arms. "As you will it, my Lord."

Riddick turned around the room looking over face he did not care to see. His arms opened in a mocking challenge for everyone to see and he yelled out. "No more death unless I will it!"

There was power behind his voice that had never been there before. The power embraced and bolstered Riddick's innate rage. Anyone who crossed this order would face his wrath. The assembled crowd stood unmoving with their eyes averted. They were drawn to Riddick and yet repulsed by him at the same time.

Riddick could feel the rage building within. He wanted to kill them all. He wanted to take his knife and slit their throats. His hands itched to snap their necks and break their bones. And every Necromonger in the room could sense it. They considered their new Lord Marshall with respect, fear and awe.

And like the wind that was part of her being, Aereon's voice whirled around Riddick, cutting into his blood lust. "Lord Marshall..."

Riddick wanted to ignore the words that distracted him from his would-be pray. He could hear their hearts beating. The Necromonger beat slower than other humans. Their blood smelt different. They were closer to death stretching their lives thin and longer than should be allowed.

Aereon's twisting breeze crawled along his skin and her voice was insistence as she floated towards him. "Riddick..."

Riddick pulled his blade out and sneered at her. "I've never killed an Elemental before."

"And you won't get that privilege quite yet." She stood still as Riddick started to circle. "Not until we have spoken.”

“I’ll let you live… for now.”

And like a dream he followed the Elemental out of the grand hall into the shadowed corridor. He followed her like a Hell Hound stalking a prisoner on Crematoria. Riddick followed into the privacy of a small room decorated with ornamental statues of tortured souls.

"Richard B. Riddick..." Aereon said the name in way of a greeting. "Not the name you were born with. Not a Furyan name. You don't even know what your middle name is."

"Names don't matter."

Aereon nodded. "I know. They gave you that name at the orphanage because they found dog tags with you when you were found in the trash. The humans thought it was your father. They had no way of knowing it was a gift from your mother. A simple distraction should she be caught by the Necromongers. A way to pass you off as human. She was a smart woman... it worked."

“My mother…”

“Knew what you would be. She knew you would avenge the Furyans.”

Riddick could feel the wind from her on his face. He paced in front of her, the kill still fresh in his mind. Like this now. He was changed and he saw her differently. Aereon flickered differently. "Have ya ever thought that maybe it was the fate for the Furyans to die? What's gone is gone. You can't bring it back."

"But maybe I can, Riddick," Aereon said. "Or maybe the universe has one task left for the Furyans before they slip away?”

He stalked towards her and the winds grew stronger. “Enough of your bullshit. I could kill you.”

"You have a destiny, Riddick.” Aereon did not falter, but smiled. “The previous Lord Marshall couldn't keep you from it. Death itself cannot harm you until it is fulfilled."

"Lady, you're full of a lot of hot air."

Her smile grew even more mysterious and teasing. "Have you never wondered what you are, Riddick?" Aereon asked. "The Necromongers had to come from somewhere... from someplace. And I could tell you in riddles and half-truths, but I think that perhaps you deserve the truth. Well, part of the truth for now." Aereon leaned if close enough to Riddick that her hair whipped around his face, caressing it in a gentle breeze. "The First Necromonger was a Furyan. You are of his bloodline. The Necromongers seek the Underworld. They cannot stop until they find it. But Riddick, you are the Underverse."

"What in the hell does that mean?"

"It means nothing less that what it is. You are the Underverse. You are everything that is brutish and wrong with humanity. You are its darkness." Aereon reached out and touched her hand on Riddick’s cheek. "And yet..." Riddick's eyeshine glowed in the dimness. "Where there is darkness, there is light. Remember…”

And something changed with her touch. Something from his past shot forward and wrapped him in its iron grip. The name... the face, was half remembered. His deep, gravely voice caressed the word. "Shirah..."

The wind whipped around Aereon. "Your mother."

"What am I?" Riddick demanded, reaching out to grasp at Aereon’s wrist.

"That even the Elementals do not know. You are neither Furyan, nor Necromonger.” Now Aereon’s smile faltered. “We never calculated you. All that we know is that if you leave, the Necromongers will wreak havoc upon the universe like has never been seen. The blood of millions spilt on Furya will be but one drop. One star in the sky. I saw it myself. I heard the outcry from What Could Be."

"Death doesn't have morals."

The Elemental’s laugh echoed strangely in the room. "You have never willingly killed a child. You have never raped..."

He let go of her wrist. "I don't need to. Are you trying to guilt me into staying?”

Aereon moved away, starting to circle Riddick. “I do not need to. You will stay for another reason. You can see it now, surely?”

Riddick was about ready to tell her to tell her to fuck off, but then he felt it. Like the whisper that had been his mother from the past, he felt the murmur from the future. He closed his eyes and let it flow into him.

Riddick felt ecstasy like never before. Not even the touch of Kira could equal this. The touch of a fellow warrior and equal. The taste and touch of pale, sweet skin. The deep moans of a voice that could easily howl out in passion or in a battle cry. He felt the loyalty and obsessive love of a convert. The devotion of an enemy turned to lover.

It was like he was there. In the long stretch of what would soon be. With Vaako laid out beneath him. Open in both body and soul. Riddick could feel himself thrusting into Vaako. He could feel Vaako’s lust after Riddick had killed his former Dame. Blood spilt that Vaako had licked from his fingers.

Riddick was drawn back into the here and now. “He’ll be mine.” His voice was sure and deep.

Aereon smiled again and nodded. “He’s already yours. He will keep you in this universe and with the Necromongers. Whatever is to be, will be with him. It will be great and chilling. Lord Vaako, Companion of the Lord Marshall and First Among Commanders. He will be greater to you than even the Wrath of the Furyans. Your right hand and redemption…”

END.


	2. Riddick’s Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddick stalks Vaako.

The Elemental’s promise seeped into Riddick’s consciousness. The airy whisper was more of a threat in Riddick’s opinion than the gift she had deemed it to be. Her words had promised him Vaako.

“He’s already yours. He will keep you in this universe and with the Necromongers. Whatever is to be, will be with him. It will be great and chilling. Lord Vaako, Companion of the Lord Marshall and First Among Commanders. He will be greater to you than even the Wrath of the Furyans. Your right hand and redemption…”

Except that Aereon didn’t comprehend that there was no redemption for him. He didn’t want or need it. He was the monster that ruled the darkness and bathed in the blood of countless victims. Falling into power over the Necromongers wasn’t a destiny he desired.

Riddick had wanted Kyra and she had been taken from him. Life had always been a bitch. If he had to rule these dead things who conjured living death, it should have been with her by his side. She was never some uptight, slithering bitch like Dame Vaako. Kyra would have been ruthless and fought by his side. Kyra by his side might have made it all tolerable. But, she was willed to the Underverse by his own doing and her husk of a body was no more. It had been disposed of by Vaako under his own order as Lord Marshall. His first true order as Lord Marshall had been to show Kyra the little respect he could by an honourable funeral, even if it was by Necromonger standards.

With a slight turn of history and fate, everything could have been different. If Kyra had lived, maybe she would have been the mother to a new race of Furyans. If Riddick fled, Vaako might become the next Lord Marshall. The last twist was so close to happening, Riddick almost had the dirt of a new planet under his boots instead of the hollow metal of the Necromonger ship underfoot. What kept Riddick there was the oddest thing. It wasn’t Aereon’s soothsaying because he had never given credence to anyone’s shit but his own. It was the way Vaako watched him. Riddick had seen that gaze before on the Hell Hounds. They were the only other beings Riddick had ever respected besides Kyra. Others he had tolerated and even protected, but never respected with a feral understanding. Vaako’s eyes were that of a caged beast beneath the carefully constructed veneer of a gentleman soldier. An unholy joy raised in Riddick against his own willing as he felt a kinship with Vaako. The connection was there even if he didn’t want it. The Elemental’s words had seemingly unlocked the instincts of the Furyans. The Furyan heritage had been awakened and it would not be denied.

++++++

When Aereon passed Riddick the hall, she leaned and whispered, “Furyans mate for life. She was not the one.”

The warmth of her breath behind his ear made him wonder if Elementals bled like humans and if her blood would be warm. His growl had been enough of a denial as he stalked away and her continued existence a gift. Her ringing laugh reached his ears and he started to turn, reaching for his blade, but then he scented Vaako in the metallic recycled air. Coming down the corridor the warrior was striding with a purpose towards him, braids swaying and dancing along his armour. There was no choice between killing the Elemental and confronting Vaako.

His Commander smelt wrong and Riddick reacted without thinking. He sprinted forward with a blur of the Underverse surging him forward and slammed Vaako against the wall. Pressing his forearm against Vaako’s throat, Riddick leaned in and sniffed. The murderous glare from Riddick sent the Necromonger guards around the corner, leaving them in forced privacy.

“Not gonna fight back?” Riddick growled, pressing his forearm with increasing pressure.

Vaako stood still and met Riddick’s gaze with a wilful pride. “No, my Lord.”

“Good,” Riddick snapped. He leaned in and sniffed Vaako again, pleased when Vaako lifted his chin to bear his neck. “You smell of her…”

Vaako was unsure if Riddick was speaking of a lingering scent of Kyra or his own Dame. “Your Lady or my own?”

Riddick ignored the reference to Kyra. Keeping his forearm steady, he pressed his whole body against Vaako. He could feel the man’s armour digging into his chest and he liked it. “She stinks.”

“You said she smelt beautiful…” There was something that flashed across Vaako’s eyes that might have been akin to jealousy, but his calm express never betrayed his inner emotions. “She will wear whatever scent you wish for the privilege of sharing your bed.”

“Pimpin’ out your wife?” Riddick pressed his thigh between Vaako’s legs. He hated the force inside him compelling him to be close to Vaako and for making him care.

Vaako widened his stance and could not completely hide the shiver that went up his spin. “You can have whomever you wish.”

“I don’t want her.”

Riddick cocked to his head to the side and considered Vaako for a brief moment. His instincts had always been sharp, but now they were refined to a supernatural precision instrument. Not only could he see the slight flush below the Necromonger paleness, but also sensed that Vaako’s submission confused and excited his Commander. Riddick loved having this strong warrior willingly under his control as his emerging instincts fought with his rationality. The rational side of his brain lost when Dame Vaako’s scent on Vaako piqued an emotion Riddick had never sensed before… possessiveness. Nothing and no one, not even Kyra, had been valuable enough to be possessive of before. Riddick had let Kyra go. He didn’t want to let Vaako go.

“I am your First Among Commanders,” Vaako hissed in a cold tone. “I am not some female for you to rut with.”

With his forearm still pressed against Vaako’s neck, Riddick used his free hand to rest on Vaako’s hip. His fingers stuck in under the clasps of the armour, hoping to feel cool skin, but he was blocked by fine black chain mail.

“I’ve heard prison bitches say no with more conviction,” Riddick chuckled low and dirty. “You’re all but humpin’ my leg, Commander.”

“You do not understand the ways of Necromongers.”

“Then enlighten me.”

“If you dally with me, then I will loose all respect with my men. You might as well slit my throat now. If you want to rut, then use my Lady. It is what she trains and plots for.”

“Dally?” Riddick snorted and leaned it. He licked a long line from the base of Vaako’s collarbone to behind his ear. “You mean fuck. I fuck you, I fuck you up. Same as prison rules. You think a little humpin’ means you lose respect. Big dogs don’t take it up the ass.”

Vaako raised his arms and settled his hands on Riddick’s shoulder, but did not push him away. “Crudity does not become a Lord Marshall. But, I doubt you would…”

“You’d be right, then.” Riddick hissed into Vaako’s ear. He began to press his thigh rhythmically against Vaako’s groin. “I don’t.”

Vaako’s eyes narrowed and his breath quickened. “You had best not make an enemy of me, my Lord.”

Riddick liked how Vaako called him ‘My Lord’ as if it was both an endearment and insult. Riddick noticed that despite Vaako verbal protests, the man’s stance widened, letting Riddick’s thigh in just right to press against Vaako’s hardness. “Thought you were already out for my blood.”

“Yes…”

Riddick licked Vaako’s neck again and nipped at the pale skin. With his lips still pressed behind Vaako’s ear, he chuckled lightly, “Nah, you’re out for something else entirely.”

Vaako squeezed his eyes shut tight and shook his head in denial. “No.”

“Yeah,” Riddick whispered against Vaako’s skin and bit down again, marking Vaako as his own. “Yeah, you want it bad. I can taste it… smell it.”

Riddick moved his forearm until his hand was wrapped around Vaako’s neck. Whatever new gifts the Furyan wrath had unleashed in him were coursing through him. He wanted to possess Vaako not only in body, but in mind. As he licked and bit at Vaako’s neck, his mind was reaching out and cutting through Vaako’s mental defences. Riddick sensed Vaako’s disgust at his submission to him, but also his increasing pleasure. Pushing deeper, Riddick sensed Vaako’s great capacity for loyalty and nobility. This man longed to serve a strong Lord Marshall and had only betrayed Riddick’s predecessor because of the man’s corrupt nature. Riddick was drawn to Vaako’s deep passion and inner strength. Vaako’s soul was searching for an equal and had onlysettled for his Dame because of her predatory qualities.

“You wanna belong,” Riddick hissed a low, gravely tone. Vaako’s throat constricted with a groan to attempt to conceal his secret. Riddick pushed his thigh almost viciously against Vaako, knowing exactly the reaction it would get from Vaako. He could sense that Vaako needed one final push to get him over the edge of release. “You belong to me.”

Vaako opened his eyes and his mouth gaped with a silent scream as he came. Keeping Vaako pinned against the wall, Riddick used one hand to push into his own pants. It only took a few quick, savage tugs to make himself spill over his palm and fingers. Freeing his hand, Riddick raised it in front of Vaako’s face. The hand that had been on Vaako’s throat moved to back of his neck and grabbed the braids, tugging on them. Their gazes locked and after a moment’s silence, Vaako gave into Riddick’s silent expectation. Vaako opened his lips and started to suck on Riddick’s fingers. Riddick growled deep in his chest with pleasure as he felt Vaako’s tongue licking off his essence. Riddick smirked at Vaako with smugness until he felt a sharp pain when Vaako bit down on his fingers. Riddick pulled out his fingers with a sharp hiss to see that Vaako was the one smirking now. Vaako had a smudge of blood on his lips and slowly licked his bottom lip.

“You do not own me,” Vaako told him. “If I belong to you, I will choose to do so of my own freewill.”

Riddick wrapped his hand around Vaako’s neck again and squeezed. “You wanna die? Cause if I keep what I kill, I could easily kill you.”

Whatever he said must have been the right thing to say to a Necromonger because Vaako hissed and arched his back. The smirk was back on Riddick’s face when he got a quick mental flash from Vaako that was equivalent of a marriage proposal amongst the Necromongers. He got a flash of a memory of Dame Vaako attacking Vaako with a knife after his promotion as Commander, which had led to violet sex and a declaration of their commitment afterward. The battle between Vaako and Riddick had been the greatest form of foreplay for a Necromonger. Vaako had never before found an equal and the dance of combat was the first steps of courtship for him. Kneeling before Riddick as Lord Marshall had silently sealed Vaako’s willingness to proceed with a relationship. Not knowing the rules of Necromonger courtship, Riddick had not known of Vaako’s simultaneous invitation and rejection of his Dame. Vaako was his for the taking and wanted to be taken. That’s when Riddick got why Vaako had been affronted. For him to fuck Vaako without any commitment would be an insult to his rank and place in the Necromonger hierarchy. Riddick could play this ruthless game.

“You could try to kill me.” Vaako asked with a challenge to his tone.

Riddick pressed his thumb along Vaako’s jugular. “I could, but you’re about the only bastard who might live.”

That was apparently another Necromonger seductive soft spot. Vaako’s breath caught and now it was Riddick who licked his lips. His own feral mind got the Necromonger rationality. You might try to kill the other person, but finding someone strong enough to survive your attack and worthy to be by your side was the ultimate objective. Women like Dame Vaako were pretty ornaments and reflected a man’s prestige, but a fellow warrior was a true companion.

With a sudden movement, Vaako shoved Riddick away from him. Riddick was ready to swing at him, but then he saw Vaako’s expression. Even though his Commander was trying to hide his emotions, there was no hiding Vaako’s raw passion.

Riddick straightened his shoulders and cranked his neck until his spine cracked loudly. “Don’t dare push me away again.”

“A man such as you enjoys a challenge,” Vaako said as he meticulously straightened his armour that Riddick had displaced. “I’m that challenge.” Without showing a fraction of fear, Vaako turned his back on Riddick. He took a few steps before he looked back over his shoulder. “Shall we start training, my Lord?”

Riddick licked his own fingers that still smelt like a mixture of himself and Vaako. “Figure you already heel pretty good.”

Riddick liked the pissy way Vaako narrowed his eyes. He was going to have fun baiting his Commander. “I am not a surety.”

Riddick moved swiftly the short distance between himself and Vaako. Once again he had Vaako pressed up against the wall, except this time his hand grabbed Vaako’s braids. He held Vaako’s head steady as he crushed their lips together in a violent kiss and pressed Vaako’s body against the wall with his own. He used the searing kiss to display all of his possessiveness and lack of control he felt. Riddick’s fingers caressed along the patch of shaved skin at Vaako’s temple.

As he stopped kissing Vaako, he let his forehead rest against Vaako’s own. This man was a threat to everything that Riddick knew about himself. The Elemental had claimed that Vaako would be his right hand, but in this exact moment Riddick wasn’t sure if he wanted to fuck or kill Vaako. He reached for his blade, wanting to feel its comfortable weight and ferocity in his hand. It would be so easy to slit Vaako’s throat at this moment and somehow he had no doubt that Vaako would let him even though he could fight. It was that morbid trust and loyalty that Riddick had not earned that made Riddick press the handle of the weapon into Vaako’s grip as a gift.

“Keep it,” Riddick growled low and ran his thumb over the bruises on Vaako’s neck. “Kill the bitch with it, then come see me.” Riddick smirked with savage glee when he smelt the prospect of killing his Dame at Riddick’s command turned Vaako on. “Don’t wash the blood off.”

END.


End file.
